Coach or Player
by ReverseHaremLover-Akari
Summary: Dressing up as a boy, Aida Riko entered Teiko middle school, and demanded that she would coach them, though the captain had other plans for her... Riko x GoM


_**Title: Coach or Player **_

_**Summary: Dressing up as a boy, she entered Teiko middle school, and demanded that she would coach them, though the captain had other plans for her. **_

_**Pairing: Riko x GoM**_

Chapter 1: New School and Gym

It was a statement to say, that Aida Riko was dressed up as a boy, even though she's a woman. Teikou Gakuen was the closest one to her house and also where the generation of miracles resided in, having heard rumors about them made her intrigued. She was bound to know more, as Kagetora's daughter she knows a lot about basketball, as has she seen everything there is to see.

Sighing to herself, she stood in front of the school building, and glanced at the roaming students. They hurried inside of the school, looking quite frantic, and stressed in her vision. Her eyes wandered over the walls, until they landed on the entrance, where she strolled over too within a minute.

As she stepped inside, Riko began paddling through the corridors with silencing tugs. It didn't take her long until she arrived at her classroom, standing outside of the door, she took a deep breath in, and knocked gently.

"Enter," came the voice of the teacher, as she pulled down the door handle, and drew it open. Walking inside, she shut the door smoothly after herself, leaving no sound.

"This is a transfer student, Aida Riko," the teacher explained, seemingly uninterested at everything, as he muffled a groan from going out of his mouth.

Their whispering made her heart thump, since after all, she had a girlish name, for being a boy, and all. Coughing slightly, she gained their attentions, as the whispering finally ceased. She stared at them with a sign of coldness, as she attempted to appear menacing.

"Aida Riko is the name, if you have a problem with it, we can discuss it later. I will join the basketball club as their coach and will not take a no as an answer," her voice was firm and chilling, while she gave a small nod towards the teacher, and took a vacant seat, by the window.

She rested her chin on her hand and gazed absentmindedly through the window, watching as a few birds clapped their wings, and flew, sitting down on tree branches.

"Hah, you gonna join the basketball team? Tch, they don't need a shorty like you, and they already have a manager and a captain, that won't accept anyone, seeing as I just got kicked out from there," the voice sitting next to her, leaned in against her table, and mumbled quietly.

Rolling her eyes, she turned around, and viewed the person up, and down, with an raised eyebrow. His hair was white, his eyes were piercing cockily into hers, and his states were over whelming, she noticed through the clothings he wore.

"Well, that has nothing to do with me," she avoided his lingering gaze onto her form, as he grinned widely, as if he was mocking her. Sighing, she went back to stare outside, and enjoy the view. If she lost her temper now, then it wouldn't take long until they realized her true identity. Deciding to play it cool, Riko shook her head, against his attempt to talk her with her.

"Akashi won't let a kid like you be the coach for Tekiou basketball and the others won't accept you, since you're so tiny," his words were cold and harsh, while his fingers had gripped at her wrist, clenching roughly.

One of her eyes got closed, as she rose up from the chair, and startling the whole class. Every eyes were set on her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable, her eyes glaring at the annoying classmate. "My stomach hurts, maybe I go the nurse office?"

Being interrupted during his education, the teacher heaved an irritated sigh, and then waving his hand towards the door, with a small nod.

Bowing down, she took her leave, and sent a dark look towards the guy that bugged her. Wandering through the corridors again, she searched for the nurse office, but had no idea where it was. Hearing the sound of a ball bouncing on the ground, which echoed throughout the walls, made her eyes gleam lightly. She dashed towards the sound, coming into an halt at the gym, where there were five males, practicing. A lone female, walked around them, and scrabbled something on a piece of paper.

This school was for boys only and her uniform looked quite different from theirs, so she guessed that she went to the school next door. It was for females only, where she could have gone too instead of dressing up as a boy, but this way she would get even closer to the Generation of Miracles, just like she has planned.

At the sight of someone standing at the entrance to the gym, Momoi Satsuki glanced at the boy, with a peculiar glance. 'He's really looking over here,' her mind observed, while tilting her head a bit to the side out of curiosity.

"Satsuki, what are you looking at?" The voice of Aomine Daiki pulled her from her thoughts and she turned around to look at him, as he had jumped up with the ball in his hand, and smashing it through the goal.

"That person, Daiki," she told her childhood friend, pointing at the short boy, that was staring intensely as the guys practiced.

"Mhm?" He stopped with dribbling the ball and rotated his body, so he could get a look at the person she referred to. "He's shorter then Tetsu," he commented with a small grin plastered across his face.

"He's shorter then all of you and me," Momoi stated in a matter of fact tone, while staring at the boy.

"Now let's see," Aomine mumbled to himself, with an evil grin occupying his lips. He smashed the ball once at the ground, dragged back his hand, and then threw it in the direction of the shorty.

Aida Riko who was trying to analyze their stats as they played, had her eyes gaping briefly, as she saw something fast head her way. Sighing, she took a step towards the side, and avoiding the ball. It slammed into the the wall next to her head, while some of her hair got tangled with it, and pushed out from her skull. Groaning out of pain, she rubbed the now sore spot at the side of her head, and glared over at, whoever threw it against her. Thankfully she had decent reflexes and could avoid flying things at her, even if it was at full speed.

"Ohh, he avoided it, interesting," Aomine's grin enlarged, as a small chuckled escaped from his mouth.

"What would you do if it actually hit him, stupid Daiki!" the glaring female, slapped him on top of his head, and stormed off towards the bench, humming angrily.

"Satsuki, that hurts," he whined loudly, rubbing his head in dismay.

"Aominecchi?" A hand got wrapped around his shoulders, as the blond head Kise Ryouta was hanging onto him, glancing towards where they were fussing about. "What's someone tiny doing here," his eyes blinked momentarily, as curiosity dimmed his sight.

"Kise, you're heavy," the man beneath of his weight, said with an annoyed sigh slipping past his lips, as he grabbed a hold of the man's wrist, and dragged him off.

"Aominecchi!" The blond pouted, faking a sad expression, and putting on his puppy eyes.

Ignoring him, Aomine went back to his practice. Kise on the other hand, glared somewhat coldly at the boy that stood there, and watched them play. "He doesn't look fit for basketball," he wondered out loud, as he looked towards the ball he was holding, and then smiled darkly. He tossed it upwards, jumped, and then shot it with much force, towards the boy.

Kise's actions didn't go unnoticed by the other Generation of Miracles, or even Momoi, since she was watching the whole scene.

"Wha-" Riko felt an intense presence getting closer to her and that was when she spotted the ball, there was no way she would be able to caught it without having her arm get broken. It was flying to her with full force and even the second boy, that got thrown at her.

As soon as it came closer to her, almost slamming into her face. The petite girl ducked down and crawled quickly onto the ground, avoiding the fall of the ball. It bounced from the wall to backwards, landing right in front of her, as if teasing her. Glaring at the stupid ball, she took hold of it in anger, and then mustered enough strength, and throw it right back at the player.

"That was really dangerous," she scoffed bellow of her breath, feeling her chest twist, and churn inside of her organs.

Kise's eyes were huge, while he saw how easily he avoided it at that high speed, and even threw it back at him. Though he caught the round thing without even using half of his strength, the impact of the trow was weak, but it was a tiny bit faster then his.

"Kise, what are you doing," that was Midorima's firm tone, as he fixed his glasses, and looked at him.

"...Midorimacchi did you see that?" He asked, pointing at the unknown boy, that was now dusting himself off, as he got up from the floor.

"No," he said simply, motioning for him to get back to his training, and quick, before Akashi came back.

The red headed captain was nowhere to be seen and maybe it was good, 'cause then they had time to slack off as well.

"Momo-chin, I'm sleepy," a yawn covered the whole court, as a tall man walked from beneath of the goal to the open, and sat down on the floor. He appeared quite sleepily, everyone noted, but then he always does.

"Mu-kun, you can't fall asleep here!" She told him, while he laid down on the ground, and closed his eyes.

Midorima sighed at his surroundings, wearing a cold expression. "Idiots."

Seeing as the boys stopped playing, taking a gulp of their water bottles, Riko decided to walk over. Her eyes were strained, as she glared at all of them, with an dark aura, leaking from her body.

Hearing the sound of footsteps vibrating on the ground, made them all glance up at the new approach. Momoi looked quite interested at the scene, as she wrote things down on her note book. Aomine was smirking, Kise was frowning, Midorima's eyebrow was slightly raised, Murasakibara yawned loudly, and the phantom sixth man... Was nowhere to be seen.

"I am here too announce that I will be joining Teikou's basketball team as their coach and you have nothing to say in the matter," she voiced out with confidence, giving a small nod to all of them.

"Coach, you may say, but this team does not need one, Aida-san," the fearless tone of Akashi startled her and made her every bone shudder unstoppable, as she jerked around, staring into crimson eyes.

"Oh but, you do. If I am correct, all of you need a break from training, and do more of physical training instead, Akashi-kun," her lips curved upwards into a fake smile, as she had already gone through the information about all of them Teikou basketball team. She had come prepared, so they would not be able to say no.

"I thought you wanted to join as player..." Momoi had stepped forward and was looking closely at Riko. "You did fairly good earlier too, avoiding Daki's, and Kise-kun's shots."

Her eyebrow crooked in respond. "My reflexes are good, that's all..."

Akashi had listened in to the two conversations with interest, as his gaze landed on the two attacker. "Did he avoid your shots, Ryouta, Daiki?"

Aomine nodded with a huge grin, while Kise shrugged, and sighed in respond, averting his gaze to elsewhere. The man obviously not pleased.

"I see," Akashi had turned his head to stare at the shorter teen, as he, and Momoi was having an argument.

"You could join the team as a basketball player," she stated with a smile.

"No," Riko had said angrily. "I refuse, I don't have the stamina for it, and besides my abilities lies in my eyes."

"You can still use them on the court, can't you?" She asked, her face nearing the boy's face.

Riko heaved an troubled sigh at the woman. "You don't know what I am using them for, anyway. It's for coaching, not playing."

"We could use a player with nice reflexes though," she told him casually, wondering why he was against playing so much.

"You're good enough already," then she turned her attention towards the captain, with a firm gaze. "I am joining as coach even if you don't want me too."

The demeanor in him changed all too briefly, as his hand clasped around her shoulder blades, and squeezing it harshly. "Who are you to defy me, Aida-san. I will let you do a few tests, if you are an appropriated player." He might be giving her tests, but he already knew that she was capable as both, and he would show it to her.

She gasped of the pain, but only glared. "No! I refuse," she jerked back her body from his, then went to storm off, while muttering some unheard words.

Before she could even take one step forward, her body slammed into someone else, and they fell down... Landing with a "thud" emitting from the ground.

_**Chapter 1; End **_

_**AM I THE ONLY THAT IS GETTING REALLY OBSESSED WITH RIKO X GOM?! :O**_

_**I have posted several one-shots on tumblr, for a rare pair battle challenge, but I can't upload here until the challenge has ended on the 21 :/ **_

_**I wrote two one-shots for AKaRiko and MuraRiko **_

_**One RikoAlex, KuroRiko , RikoGoM , KuroRikoKaga with slight RikoGoM , omfg I am finding myself falling more in love with Akashi _**_

_**I am bored, please requests me any Riko One-shots, either on a private pm, or through a review, whatever you wish! *_* **_

_**Also if anyone would like to beta my Riko fanfictions, please let me know! It would be very thankful! *_***_


End file.
